Fidem Hosti
by Exotic-Dreams
Summary: War changes everyone. Enemies can become trusted friends and friends can become your worst enemies. When Lucius Malfoy comes to the Order for protection will anyone trust him? And when Hermione reaches out to him will he open up to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors****Note** : Ok, let's get a few things straight for this story. Sirius did not die in the Department of Mysteries and Snape did not kill Dumbledore, I am trying to make it stick to the rest of the books apart from Deathly Hallows which will be ignored on the whole.

I appreciate reviews, but only kind ones. I do not care for flames. If the ships in the story do not appeal to you then please do not read it. There is slight SB/HG to start, RW/LL, HP/GW but mainly LM/HG. I am not planning on rushing into LM/HG, sorry.

**Disclaimer****(only****doing****one****for****whole****story)** : I do not own the magical world from the Harry Potter series, although I'd like to.

The Malfoy Manor had become a dark and cold place since Voldemort had commandeered it as base for himself and his Death Eaters. The once pristine gardens were now overgrown and shabby and the windows had their curtains drawn, not allowing light in or out. The inside of the house, once beautiful and elegant, was now dirty and dusty, the furniture was damaged from the Death Eaters and there were bloodstains in some of the rooms.

Lucius and Narcissa were prisoners in their own home, they were ridiculed and humiliated regularly in front of the Death Eaters. Lucius was a broken man, he struggled to keep himself together when he and his wife were humiliated by Voldemort. Narcissa had become the strong one in the partnership, she was doing her best to keep her family together but it was hard when she didn't have much power to do anything. Watching Lucius crumble and Draco be terrorized to punish Lucius made Narcissa outrageously angry, she could do nothing more than bite her tongue though.

Narcissa gritted her teeth as one of these situations began to unravel in the latest gathering of the Death Eaters. They were all seated around the long dining room table, Voldemort seated at the head of the table. Voldemort seemed in a particularly aggravated mood, these moods were almost always taken out on Lucius. This particular situation, however, was being taken out on Draco due to his fumble with the assassination of Dumbledore.

Draco had failed to kill Dumbledore, Snape had tried to step in and complete the job but Bellatrix had disarmed him yelling that the job was Draco's. In the exchange the unbreakable vow was rendered ineffective and the members of the Order were able to get to Dumbledore. The few Death Eaters that had come into Hogwarts were forced out by the Order members, their mission a complete failure.

Voldemort stood and began pace around the table, his Death Eaters could feel his anger as he walked around them. "Have you any news, Severus?" he demanded, pausing and glaring at Snape.

"None, My Lord, Dumbledore remains as elusive as ever," Snape replied. Voldemort resumed pacing, he was angered that Dumbledore was still around and even angrier that he had not been able to discover how Harry Potter would be moved on his seventeenth birthday.

"If Draco had been able to fulfill the task I set for him," Voldemort hissed, shooting a furtive glance at Draco, "then I'm sure I would already have the information I require. Dumbledore, however, is still alive and still interfering as always because of _your_incompetence." Voldemort now stopped his pacing to glare directly at Draco who cringed and looked down at his hands. "_Crucio,_" Voldemort hissed.

Draco yelled out and fell to the floor where he writhed about in pain. Lucius closed his eyes and looked away from his son as the laughter of the Death Eaters filled the room. Narcissa bit the inside of her cheeks, she knew it would be safer to not speak but she didn't know how much more of this she would be able to watch. After a couple of minutes Voldemort ceased his torture. "Pathetic," Voldemort spat, continuing his pacing. "There's no reason I should not kill you, Draco."

Draco returned to his seat, panting and twitching. Narcissa took his hand under the table and squeezed it. Tears welled in Draco's eyes as he looked down at the table. "I'm sorry, My Lord, so sorry," Draco choked.

This seemed to cause more fury from Voldemort, again he applied the Cruciatus Curse on Draco. Draco screamed and twitched in agony on the floor, tears spilling freely from his eyes. "Such weakness," Voldemort hissed, stopping the curse once again. His wand stayed trained on Draco, anger emanated from Voldemort, "_Avada-_"

"No, not my son!" Narcissa shrieked, springing to her feet. Silence fell as Narcissa and Voldemort glared at one another. Narcissa did not allow the fear she was feeling to show through as Voldemort pointed his wand at her instead of Draco.

"Lucius, it seems your entire family are a immense disappointment," Voldemort sneered. Lucius looked from his wife to his son, the latter was still on the floor tears running down his face. "So I will allow you to chose who dies. Your wife? Or your son?"

"I-I can't possibly chose, My Lord," Lucius whispered. Narcissa looked at him, her eyes begging him to be strong. "I won't."

"Please, Lucius," Narcissa whispered. Her face was set, she was prepared for what was coming. "Not my son."

"It seems your wife is in charge these days," Voldemort sneered. "Have it your way then, Narcissa. _Sectumsempra._"

"No!" Draco cried out in distress as Narcissa fell to the ground gasping and shuddering in pain. Her blood soon soaked through her robes and was pooling on the ground around her.

"I think that will be all," Voldemort sneered, after a few minutes of watching Draco clutch at his mothers robes. He walked towards the Draco and pulled him forcefully away, "let us leave the your parents to their grief, Draco. Say goodbye to your son, Lucius, he will not be returning to you anytime soon." He dragged Draco from the room while Draco called for Lucius to help him. There was a rustle of laughter from the Death Eaters as they slowly left the room.

Lucius scrambled to the floor once the last Death Eater had left the room and took Narcissa's hand in his own. She looked up at him, still gasping in pain. "Luc-Lucius, g-go to Dumbled-dore, ask f-for protection," Narcissa gasped. "And p-please, g-get our son ba-back," she added softly, before giving a final shudder and going limp.

"No, no, no," Lucius moaned, still holding her hand in his. Grief washed over Lucius as he looked at his wife's lifeless form, they had been a perfect partnership and even if their marriage wasn't built on love Lucius cared deeply for her. She had been there for him, particularly in the few weeks since he had returned from Azkaban. Without her Lucius would not have made it this far so if Narcissa wanted him to go to Dumbledore for protection then Lucius would go, and he would get their son back at any cost.

For a long time Lucius sat with Narcissa's body, unsure of what he would say to Dumbledore and undecided on if he would take Narcissa's body with him. Around midnight he finally decided he would take Narcissa with him, so he scooped up her limp body and held it close, she was light even for dead weight. Lucius made his way out of the house and past the boundary line. He knew Voldemort would be expecting him to still be there when he returned and he hoped his disappearance would not cause him to harm Draco but if he ever wanted to see his son again, Lucius needed help. There was a loud crack as Lucius disappearated.

The main street of Hogsmead was still silent as Lucius looked around him. Deciding it was safe, he set off at a quick pace in the direction of Hogwarts. It took him ten minutes to reach the school gates, which were locked. Lucius readjusted Narcissa and drew his wand, producing his patronus with great difficulty to alert Dumbledore of his arrival. The silver Peacock streaked across the grounds and out of sight, leaving Lucius to wait. It wasn't long before Lucius spotted Dumbledore striding across the grounds towards him.

Dumbledore opened the gates with a flick of his wand and Lucius staggered across the boundary line of the school, Narcissa's weight was starting to become apparent. The gates closed with a gentle clinking sound. Dumbledore watched Lucius closely, he could see the pain across his face clear as day. It was unlike Lucius Malfoy to show much emotion. Dumbledore conjured a stretcher for Narcissa's body, Lucius gently placed her upon it. "Come inside, Lucius," Dumbledore said gently, leading the somber man back up to the castle.

When they were safely in the Entrance Hall Dumbledore called for Poppy who came and collected Narcissa's body. She tutted as she looked over the lifeless witch and shook her head as she walked back up the steps to the infirmary with the stretcher. Dumbledore guided Lucius up to his study, Lucius allowed himself to be steered by Dumbledore. Dumbledore made Lucius take a seat once they had reached his study, then took the seat behind his desk. He considered Lucius for a short time, Lucius looked lost and confused as he sat staring at his hands, which were covered in Narcissa's blood.

"Lucius," Dumbledore started, "what happened?"

Lucius continued to look at his hands, it was a long time before he replied and when he did his voice sounded foreign. "The Dark Lord took control of our home. He humiliated us, punished us for our mistakes. He was using the Cruciatus Curse on Draco and Narcissa had had enough, she told him to stop." Lucius paused, swallowing anxiously. "Then...then he asked me to chose which of them he would kill. I... refused. Narcissa said not her son and then he... he..." Lucius made an odd gesture with his hands before running his hands through his hair, causing a few streaks of red amongst the blond.

"He killed Narcissa?" Dumbledore asked, pity flooding him.

Lucius nodded. "He took Draco, he took my son after he murdered my wife," Lucius said in anguish. "Narcissa told me to come to you, ask for your protection and help to get my son back."

Dumbledore looked at Lucius, he could see the pain in his eyes. "Lucius, you've done awful things."

"I know, I wish I could change it. I wish I had never joined him, then they would be alive and with me still," Lucius moaned, putting his head in his hands.

Dumbledore knew he meant what he was saying, he knew Lucius genuinely wanted to reform. "Lucius, I am prepared to give you a chance but there will be conditions."

"Of course, anything," Lucius said, his voice filled with relief, looking up at Dumbledore. "I have any information you need."

"I do not require information, Lucius, I have enough of that already," Dumbledore replied. Dumbledore examined Lucius carefully, the more he looked the sadder Lucius appeared. His once neatly groomed hair now hung limp and dirty, the once defined sneering mask of a man now fell away to reveal a miserable lost boy. "Lucius, I need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, I want you to fill that post. I also want you to become part of the Order, I want you to come with me when I go in pursuit of Voldemort's Horcruxes and I want you to help me destroy them."

"Horcruxes?" Lucius looked a little surprised. "The Dark Lord has made Horcruxes?"

"Indeed he has, I believe he has split his soul into seven," Dumbledore replied. Lucius gaped at Dumbledore. "Are you unsure of your decision now, Lucius? Are my demands too high?"

"No," Lucius said quickly. "No, I want to help you, I want to destroy him. I want my son back."

Dumbledore smiled, Lucius's change of sides was most fortunate. "Then I will protect you, but Lucius if you show any signs of disloyalty to myself or the other members of the Order you will be on your own. I will not accept the word 'Mudblood' and I will not tolerate any Pure-blood mania. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course," Lucius replied. He looked contemplative but this was a small enough price to pay for protection and help to rescue his son.

"Then you will accompany me to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," Dumbledore said, getting to his feet. "You will stay there until the school term commences, I encourage you to get to know the people you will be staying with although I'm sure some of them will make that a touch hard."

"What about Narcissa?" Lucius asked, also getting to his feet.

"I will organize a ceremony for her," Dumbledore replied.

"Thank you, Dumbledore, this is more than I deserve," Lucius sighed.

"That may be so, but I believe there is some good in you and I'd like to bring it out for everyone to see," Dumbledore said, smiling. "Now, let us make haste, the sun is up and I'm sure Molly will have breakfast ready soon," Dumbledore said looking out the window at the lightening sky.

The dining room at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was filled with the smell of bacon and the sound of light chatter, they had just finished breakfast. Everyone was in a good mood since the twins had dropped in and announced they had secured a premises in Hogsmead. Sirius was particularly happy as he would be able to visit the shop now that Voldemort was out in the open and his name had been cleared.

"Hermione!" Ginny laughed, "I thought you and Sirius were going to kiss just then!"

Hermione pulled her head away from Sirius's, she had been checking his eye for an eyelash. No one else on the table had heard Ginny except Hermione and Sirius. Sirius grinned at the redhead and winked, Hermione on the other hand crossed her arms and said very sarcastically, "ha, ha, you're so funny!" It was a topic Ginny had been pushing all holidays, so much so that even Harry had come to Hermione and said that he would be ok with Sirius and Hermione if that's what was going on. Hermione and Sirius had become very close friends since the Department of Mysteries, Sirius did enjoy flirting and laughter but when he spoke with Hermione his intellect came across and she appreciated that.

"Come on now, Hermione, loosen up a bit," Sirius chuckled putting his arm around her. "There's no need to impress us all, we're your family." Hermione scowled at Sirius but couldn't help laughing when he winked at her. "That's better," he said, grinning.

"You're a git," Hermione laughed, pushing him away.

"You love it," Sirius smirked.

"That's what you think," Hermione teased, getting out of her seat. "But I assure you, you're very wrong."

"Oh, am I now?" Sirius laughed, also getting to his feet.

"Yes, you are," Hermione smirked.

Sirius lunged at Hermione, tickling her sides. Hermione shrieked and tried to escape but Ginny blocked her path, the redhead laughing along with everyone else in the dining room. The display was not an uncommon one, Sirius seemed to bring the fun side of Hermione out. Hermione managed to wriggle away from Sirius and Ginny and she started to run out of the dining room but as she exited she collided with something very solid. A pair of strong hands grabbed her and held her steady so she did not fall. Hermione, still laughing, looked up expecting to see Remus or Charlie who was staying with them, who she did see made her scream out in fear, waking Mrs Black's portrait, and jump back into Sirius who had followed her out.

"What is he doing in my house?" Sirius asked Dumbledore aggressively over his mothers screeching, wrapping his arms around Hermione protectively. Mr Weasley and the twins came to silence the portrait.

"I will explain Lucius's presence when everyone is gathered to hear it, Sirius," Dumbledore replied. "I assure you, you have nothing to be afraid of Miss Granger."

"Nothing at all, sure, there's only a Death Eater standing in the hallway, don't even worry about it Hermione," Sirius snarled. Hermione said nothing just buried her face in Sirius's chest.

"Sirius," Dumbledore said, warning in his voice.

Sirius glared at Dumbledore before saying, "whatever," and leading Hermione back into the dining room.

"I presume Black is one of the ones that will make this a touch hard?" Lucius asked.

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore said. "But the sooner I explain your situation the sooner they can begin to understand." Dumbledore led Lucius into the dining room where Sirius was still holding Hermione protectively. Everyone in the room glared at Lucius, Harry and Ron were muttering amongst themselves. "We're just waiting on Remus and Charlie then?" Dumbledore said lightly.

"Yes," Mrs Weasley said, "I'll go get them." She bustled out of the room and returned a few minutes later followed by the two men.

"Thank you, Molly," Dumbledore said, smiling. "Now I'm sure you're all very curious as to what Lucius Malfoy is doing here, and I assure you I would not have brought him here without good reason," Dumbledore looked at Sirius as he said this. "Last night Lucius's wife was murdered and his son was taken by Voldemort. Lucius came to me, with his wife's body and asked me for protection. He is ready to change sides and will be helping me with a special task. He wants Voldemort brought down as much as any of us do. I ask you all to show kindness and forgiveness while Lucius is here, he will only be here until the start of the school term when he will come to Hogwarts as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. If you have any problems alert me, that goes for you as well, Lucius," Dumbledore said looking at the blond man. "Molly, can you show Lucius to a room?"

"Of course," Mrs Weasley replied. "This way, Mr Malfoy." Lucius followed Mrs Weasley out of the room.

"Sirius I'd like a word with you in private," Dumbledore said. Sirius let go of Hermione, got up and followed Dumbledore into the kitchen. "Sirius, I know that it doesn't seem like much evidence but I'm asking you to trust me, I can see good in Lucius and I want you all to try to see it as well," Dumbledore said firmly.

"I'm not making any promises, Dumbledore," Sirius said through gritted teeth. "The minute he insults Hermione he can consider himself as good as his wife."

"Sirius, you have just been cleared of murder," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"And I'd gladly serve another twelve years if it meant protecting Hermione," Sirius snarled.

"I have already told him to put an end to his Pure-Blood mania, Sirius," Dumbledore assured him.

"And we'll see how long that lasts," Sirius sneered before leaving Dumbledore standing in the kitchen.

Tension remained high at Grimmauld Place over the next few days. Sirius stayed protectively close to Hermione at meals, whereas Lucius sat awkwardly at the end of the table alone. Lucius always ate, never speaking to anyone, and left as soon as his plate was clean. No one had tried speaking to him, even Remus, who usually showed full support to Dumbledore, wasn't keen on the idea of being nice to a Malfoy.

"You know, his wife died and his son is probably going to be killed before we can do anything about it... I think it's worth a try to see if we can help him change," Hermione piped up at dinner the night of Narcissa's ceremony, when Lucius wasn't present at the table.

"But... He's a terrible person, Hermione. He'd kill us all without a second thought," Ginny frowned.

"If he wanted to kill us I think we'd be dead by now," Hermione replied. "I mean... he seems broken and weak, I feel terrible for him. I think we should at least try. Sirius, don't you think it would be worth a shot?"

Hermione looked up into Sirius's sapphire eyes, he frowned back at her. "I don't know, Hermione, think of all the horrible things he's done," he sighed.

"It doesn't cost anything to be nice though," Hermione argued.

"I think Hermione's right," Remus put in. "It doesn't cost us anything to show a bit of kindness, Voldemort took his family and I don't think he's interested in going back to the monster that took away his loved ones."

"I don't know, Remus," Sirius sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm not saying you need to be best friends with him or even trust him, but a little kindness won't hurt," Hermione appealed.

"I'll be nice to that git when he's proved I can trust him," Harry said firmly, Ron nodded in agreement.

"I don't suppose being nice will be any inconvenience to us," Mrs Weasley said smiling, Mr Weasley nodding in agreement. "And if Dumbledore thinks it's worth it I think we should at least try."

"I guess I can try to be nice," Sirius conceded under Hermione's gaze. "But the moment he gives me a reason I'll hex him into next year."

"That's fine," Hermione said, beaming at Sirius. He smiled and put his arm around her, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh, that must be him back from the ceremony," Mrs Weasley said when the sound of the front door opening reached their ears.

Sure enough, not thirty seconds later, Lucius walked into the dining room. He said nothing, merely walked to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a generous amount of firewhiskey. Everyone looked expectantly at Hermione who opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before saying, "how was the ceremony, Mr Malfoy?"

Lucius turned to face the young brunette witch, he could see that she was nervous. He noticed Sirius pull her slightly closer with the arm he had around her shoulders. Now everyone was either looking at Hermione in surprise or at Lucius in anticipation. "It was not what I had imagined for my wife," Lucius said sounding slightly dejected.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, Sir," Hermione said quickly. Sirius shifted uneasily, watching the exchange.

"You did not offend me, Miss Granger," Lucius replied bluntly. "I merely implied that I did not picture my wife having such a bland and quiet funeral ceremony."

"Oh," Hermione said. No one spoke for a few seconds.

Lucius drained his glass of Firewhiskey before saying, "I am returning to my room now." There was a mumble of goodnights as Lucius walked out of the dining room.

"For someone who just lost his wife he doesn't seem very upset, does he?" Sirius said as soon as he was sure Lucius would not hear him.

"Sirius!" Hermione said, outraged, pulling away from him.

"Well she was his wife, wouldn't you expect him to be a bit more upset?" Sirius asked, a couple of people murmured in agreement.

"I think it's very presumptuous of you to think you know what he should be feeling. Have you ever lost your wife? Oh, you've never been married," Hermione snapped. "I don't even think you've ever been in love, Sirius!" Sirius gaped at Hermione, who got to her feet and stormed out of the room.

"Hermione!" Sirius called after her, but she did not stop. Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's ok, Sirius," Ginny said gently, patting him on the back. "She's blind if she can't see it."

"Yeah, I mean how much more obvious does it have to be?" Ron asked making Harry and Remus chuckle.

"Well I think it's for the best if she remains oblivious, she's young enough to be your daughter!" Mrs Weasley said disapprovingly to Sirius.

"Mum!" Ginny scolded. "It doesn't matter how old Sirius is! That's up to Hermione to decide, if she ever opens her eyes. I personally think it's cute that Sirius has fallen for her."

"Thanks, Gin," Sirius said quietly as Mrs Weasley set about gathering the plates from dinner, muttering about inappropriateness.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **So here's the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1.

Hermione remained angry at Sirius, even though he spent much of the following week desperately trying to make her forgive him. She had avoided talking to him when she could and when she had been forced to speak to him she kept it short and to the point. Ginny had even tried talking to Hermione on Sirius's behalf but Hermione had told her she was not interested in what Ginny had to say and if Sirius wanted her forgiveness then he would earn it.

Lucius had not spent much time out of his room, but this wasn't unusual, he only came out at meal times or to go to the study to read. At meal times he said a few words here and there and Hermione was happy to see that for the most part the Order members were being polite to him. The real highlight of the week for Hermione, however, occurred after dinner on the Friday night before their return to Hogwarts. It was just Hermione, Lucius, Sirius and Remus left seated at the dining room table, Lucius had come down late for dinner and Hermione had been speaking to Remus about a book she was reading.

Hermione was just about to excuse herself from the table when Sirius spoke up and asked if Lucius would like to join Remus and himself in a glass of Firewhiskey. Lucius looked mildly surprised but he agreed. Hermione positively beamed at Sirius as she excused herself from the table, pausing on her way out of the room to give Sirius a quick hug and whisper, "thank you," in his ear.

Sirius watched her leave the room feeling he had finally earned her forgiveness. Remus cleared his throat and Sirius turned to look at him, a satisfied grin across his face. "Impressed with yourself?" Remus asked, unable to stop himself from smiling. Sirius didn't reply to Remus's question, merely busied himself by summoning the Firewhiskey and pouring out three glasses for Lucius, Remus and himself.

"So, how are you finding it here?" Remus addressed Lucius as they accepted their glasses of Firewhiskey from Sirius.

Lucius's face remained impassive as he sipped at his Firewhiskey, deciding on the best answer for this question. "It is a safe change of scenery," he replied finally, his tone even.

"I imagined your manor would have been quite safe," Remus prompted, making conversation.

Lucius again took his time answering the question posed by the werewolf. "It was," Lucius finally confirmed. "Until the Dark Lord decided to join us there," he added, looking into his glass while swirling the amber liquid around.

"So do you think he's still there?" Sirius asked, exchanging an uneasy look with Remus.

"I can not say for sure, but I do not think it likely that he would have left yet," Lucius responded calmly. He had not missed the exchange between the two men who, up until now, had not shown any desire for his company. In fact Black had shown the complete opposite.

The three men lapsed into silence sipping their drinks, all lost in their own thoughts. "Are you looking forward to teaching?" Remus finally asked, deciding a change of subject would be good.

"I can't say I am looking forward to it but nor am I unhappy about it," Lucius replied lightly. "I am not looking forward to teaching the children of Death Eaters."

"I can understand that," Remus smiled. "I imagine they'd be less than impressed to have you as a Professor."

"Luckily I don't really care whether or not they're impressed," Lucius said disdainfully, still looking into his glass.

Sirius let out a chuckle at these words, exchanging a look of triumph with Remus. "I see the old Malfoy is still in there, then?" he asked in what would be good humor had Lucius not caught the exchange in his peripheral vision.

"Tsk, tsk, Black. The old Malfoy will always be here, it's only who I am loyal to that has changed," Lucius sneered, looking up at Sirius.

"So you're really on our side then?" Sirius questioned, finally asking the question that had been burning amongst the Order members since Lucius's arrival.

"I am," Lucius responded. "But I do not feel that I should need to justify that to you, Black. The only reason you wanted to share a drink with me was to get Granger to forgive you, that you have achieved so there is no reason to keep up the niceties. I know she is the only one here that is willing to even try and trust me, for what reasons I do not know. The rest of you are merely humoring her."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, a little taken aback by Lucius's words. Sirius recovered quickly, however, and snapped, "you should consider yourself lucky that Hermione wants to try and trust you."

"When did I say I wasn't grateful for her attempts, Black?" Lucius shot back, a lot calmer than Sirius. Sirius looked at Lucius with great dislike but did not reply. "Well this has been lovely," Lucius sneered, after downing the rest of his drink. "I shall leave you two alone." Lucius got to his feet, placed his empty glass on the table and swept from the room leaving Sirius glowering and Remus in thoughtful silence.

Walking up the stairs, Lucius knew he should have kept a better restraint on himself but there was just something about Sirius he did not like. He didn't know what it was about the wizard, whether it was his adolescent mind set or if his attempts to capture the muggleborn witches attention annoyed him. As he pondered this he passed his room and continued up the stairs towards the study, to get himself a book to read before going to sleep that night.

Lucius was expecting the study to be empty, as it had been every other night at this time, but he was mildly surprised to find the room already occupied. The Granger girl sat in an armchair, her legs curled underneath her and her head rested in one hand, her curls falling haphazardly on her shoulders, as the other held the book she was reading. She had not noticed Lucius enter the room, too engrossed in her book, so he walked as silently as possible to the book case and started scanning titles. "Mr Malfoy, I didn't hear you come in," she said softly from behind him some time after, a faint tone of surprise recognizable to his ears.

"I tried not to disturb you," Lucius said simply, not turning around to face her.

"Thank you," she replied. "I wasn't expecting your drink to be so quick, I was waiting for Sirius," she continued annoyingly, as if he had asked why she was there.

"I imagine he will be up shortly," Lucius drawled, selecting a book and pulling it from the shelf. He turned to face the witch finally, she was looking up at him from her seat, her book held limply in her hand and the other hand was now resting on the arm of the chair. "I do not believe he enjoyed my company as much as you'd hoped."

"As much as I'd hoped?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows knitting together as she watched Lucius's face.

"You and I both know it was only because of you that he invited me to have a drink, Miss Granger," Lucius said softly, smirking.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Mr Malfoy," Hermione said, raising her eyebrows and tilting her head slightly causing her wild curls to bounce.

"Ah, so you are unaware of how the Dog feels for you?" Lucius mocked her, the smirk on his face echoing in his voice.

"His name is Sirius," Hermione replied, her eyes narrowing. "And he feels the same about me as Harry does."

"Are you really that oblivious Miss Granger?" Lucius asked in an amused tone, quirking a brow at her.

Hermione closed her book with a snap and stood up, her hair flying uncontrollably about her face. "I am disappointed, Mr Malfoy. I would have thought you would show a bit more regard towards the only person in this damned house who has shown you any kindness or faith," Hermione quipped, fixing him with the best glare she could muster. "Good evening," she finished, striding past him, her curls bouncing and swaying angrily as she walked. She did not make it far however before a hand caught her wrist, causing a searing sensation, and spun her back around.

Lucius looked apologetically down at her, he felt ashamed at her words. "I apologize for me callousness, Miss Granger. You are, naturally, correct. I should have shown you more respect," he said gently, releasing her wrist.

Hermione considered him for a moment, the feeling of his hand against her skin burned firmly in her mind, her fierce amber eyes boring into his hard steely ones. "Apology accepted, Mr Malfoy," she replied, finally. "Do not let it happen again."

"Of course, old habits die hard, Miss Granger," Lucius said, inclining his head slightly. "May I ask you something, Miss Granger?"

"Of course, Mr Malfoy," Hermione replied, bemused.

"Why have you bothered to show me any kindness or faith?" Lucius questioned.

"I... I'm not really sure, Mr Malfoy. I guess Dumbledore trusts you, and I trust Dumbledore," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I believe that you are entitled to a second chance."

"I thank you," Lucius replied. Hermione looked him in the eyes again, she thought she saw some kind of emotion dancing there, but before she could decide what it was it was gone, replaced by his usual hard coldness.

"Well, this has been eye opening," Hermione said, after a moment of awkward silence. "Good evening, Mr Malfoy."

"Good evening, Miss Granger," Lucius responded. He watched the witch retreat from the room, her curls bouncing as she walked, trying to puzzle out how he felt about her kindness.

Hermione walked absentmindedly back to her room, her mind on the encounter she had just had with Lucius Malfoy. She flopped into her bed and held the wrist he had grabbed so forcefully with her opposite hand, remembering the sensation of his touch. It had not been unpleasant but nor had it been welcome, Hermione thought to herself writing it off as a mere reaction of her rage. She was then left to ponder the look she had seen in his eyes, she could have sworn she had seen sadness pooling in the depths of those usually cold, emotionless grey eyes. She fell asleep that night with her mind still fixed on Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius also went to bed that night pondering the spark he had felt when he had grabbed the young witches wrist. It was hard for him to concentrate on reading when the feel of her skin, her intense amber eyes and vehement voice kept drifting back into his head, so he eventually put his book down and tried to fall asleep and push the witch from his mind. He lay in bed for hours, tossing and turning, unable to shake the feeling of her skin or the fierce look in her eyes when she had addressed him. Eventually he grew frustrated at himself and told himself, quite firmly, that the spark was due to her anger at the time and nothing more before rolling over and falling into an uneasy sleep.

The following morning at breakfast, however, Hermione remembered something else about her encounter with Lucius. When Sirius walked into the kitchen and ruffled her hair before sitting down next to her, she recalled Lucius's words. _"Are__you__really__that__oblivious,__Miss__Granger?"_he had asked. _Obvious__to__what?_Hermione thought to herself, stealing a nervous sideways glance at Sirius. _Surely__he__doesn't__feel__anything__for__me?_

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ginny asked, spotting the puzzled look on Hermione's face.

"Nothing," Hermione replied, trying to remove the look from her face. Hermione caught Lucius's eye and he raised an eyebrow at her, she shook her head and looked quickly away. "Ginny, can I talk to you?" Hermione asked the redhead, getting to her feet.

"Sure," Ginny replied, sounding a little surprised but also getting to her feet. Hermione led the way back to their room, not speaking, completely lost in thought. "What's up?" Ginny asked her once they were in their room.

Hermione frowned as she sat on the edge of her bed. "Ginny, how do you think Sirius... _feels_about me?" she asked, biting the inside of her cheek thoughtfully once the question had been posed.

"Why? What have you heard?" Ginny asked, also frowning as she leant against the wardrobe.

"L... Someone said I was oblivious to how he feels about me," Hermione replied carefully.

"Hermione," Ginny groaned exasperatedly, throwing her head back, "isn't it obvious?"

"No, Ginny, not to me," Hermione replied coolly, feeling a touch insulted at Ginny's words.

"He's crazy about you, Hermione," Ginny sighed. "He's just too nervous to ever say anything to you."

"Sirius Black, nervous?" Hermione replied, skeptically raising her eyebrows and tilting her head.

"Yes, believe it or not," Ginny said firmly, running a hand through her fiery hair.

Hermione flopped back on her bed and sighed. "What am I meant to do, Gin?"

"I don't know, how do you feel about Sirius?" Ginny asked, watching Hermione intently.

"He's... amazing and everything. Smart and funny-"

"And handsome," Ginny cut in, grinning.

"Yes that too," Hermione conceded, "but I've never thought about it. I couldn't possibly say anything to him," Hermione groaned in frustration, waving her hands around in the air.

"Well then I'd just pretend you don't know," Ginny responded, tilting her head as she looked down at Hermione.

Hermione sighed, propping herself up on her elbows and cocking her head at the redhead. "I really don't want to but I guess I'm going to have to pretend I don't know, because I am not bringing it up with him."

"What will you do if he brings it up?" Ginny asked thoughtfully.

Hermione looked up at Ginny and shrugged, biting the inside of her cheek. "I honestly don't know," she replied.

Hermione spent much of her time musing over Sirius's feelings for her. The more she thought about it the more obvious it became and by dinner the following night Hermione could not believe she had been so absolutely blind. "Are you alright, Hermione? You've been really quiet all day," Sirius asked, bringing her out of her reverie.

Hermione looked up at him, his eyes were shining with concern. "I'm fine," Hermione replied, trying her best to give him a reassuring smile.

Sirius put his arm around her and Hermione, who would have once eased into this show of affection without thinking twice about it, stiffened nervously at his touch. Sirius noticed this and quickly withdrew his arm. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, uneasily.

"Yes, I just don't feel well," Hermione replied quickly. "I think I should go lay down," she continued, getting to her feet. "Good night, everyone." Hermione rushed out of the room leaving a stunned silence behind her.

Hermione flopped angrily down on face first on her bed once she reached her room, she didn't know why she had made a scene like that. She had just started to enjoy her brooding when there was a gentle knock on the door. "Hermione, can I come in?" Hermione frowned at Sirius's question.

"Yes," she called back, a little reluctantly.

Hermione did not turn over to look at Sirius as he sat on the edge of her bed. They sat in silence for a long time before Sirius said, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just leave it, Sirius," Hermione said, her voice muffled because her face was buried in her pillow. She heard Sirius sigh and felt his weigh shift on the bed before she felt him hand run through her hair gently.

"Hermione, can you please look at me?" Sirius asked, exasperatedly. Hermione turned over reluctantly and sat up against her head board, bringing her knees up to her chin and looking haughtily up at him. Sirius frowned at her. "What's really wrong?" he asked, leaning forward and brushing some loose curls from her face.

Hermione exhaled nervously as his fingertips lingered on her cheek, still looking up at him. "Sirius," she breathed, biting the inside of her cheek as she looked uncertainly into his sapphire eyes. Sirius gazed back into her own amber eyes, leaning closer to her and cupping her cheek delicately in his hand.

"Hermione," he whispered, as she leant into his touch and closed her eyes. She felt him lean forward before his lips brushed pleasantly against hers.

Hermione sucked in a nervous breath after he kissed her and opened her eyes. He was looking hesitantly at her and she gave him a small but encouraging smile. He smiled at her in return before leaning forward again, capturing her lips in a much more enthusiastic kiss. Hermione found herself kissing him back, her own lips moving against his as he brought his other hand up and tangled it in her hair. Hermione moaned softly as his tongue brushed gently across her bottom lip and allowed him to deepen the kiss, her hands looping around his neck.

Just as soon as it had begun the kiss ended and Sirius leant his forehead against Hermione. "Gods, that was everything I thought it would be and more," Sirius breathed, his eyes closed. "Thank you, Hermione."

"Don't thank me," Hermione said softly, reaching up and stroking his hair.

Sirius opened his eyes and looked at her. "Why did I wait so long to do that?" he asked her.

"I don't know," Hermione replied grinning. Sirius sighed and pulled away from her. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked, confused as he ran a hand irritably through his hair.

"You go back to Hogwarts tomorrow," he sighed. "I waited too long to do that and as soon as I grew the balls to do it you're back of to school."

Hermione frowned as she watched him. "Sirius, it's only a few months," she said, sitting up to pat his back reassuringly. "Then I'll be back for Christmas."

"I know," he sighed, pulling her into his lap and burying his face in her hair. Hermione relaxed into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his chest.

"Finally," Ginny's voice said from the door. Hermione and Sirius both looked around at her, she was leaning against the doorframe grinning at them.

"Shut up," Hermione grinned, burying her face in Sirius's chest. Ginny laughed and sat down on her own bed.

"Well, I'll leave you girls to it then, big day tomorrow," Sirius said, a sad smile on his face as he released Hermione and got to his feet.

"Goodnight, Sirius," Ginny said, beaming at him.

"Goodnight, Gin. Goodnight, Hermione," he leant down and gently kissed her forehead before retreating from the room.

"So you don't know what you'd do, huh?" Ginny teased once the door was closed.

"Oh, shut up," Hermione laughed as they set about packing their trunks for the next morning.

The following morning ran quite smoothly. Lucius had apparated to Hogwarts straight after breakfast while the rest of them set about getting ready to leave for Kings Cross. Everyone was packed and by quarter past ten Sirius and Remus were loading all their trunks into the cars the Ministry had provided. Hermione, Ginny, Sirius and Remus got into one car while Mrs Weasley, Harry, Ron and Tonks got into the other and by ten forty they were pushing their trolleys into the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny stowed their trunks in a free compartment and went back to the platform to say goodbye to everyone. Mrs Weasley fussed over them all, giving each of them a hug and a couple of sandwiches. Tonks gave them all hugs as well, wishing them a first term. While Remus was saying goodbye to Harry, Ron and Ginny, Sirius led Hermione a little way away from the group.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now," Sirius sighed, wrapping his arms around Hermione once they were out of earshot.

"It's not so bad," Hermione said reassuringly, looking up at him. "I'll write to you."

"You'd better," Sirius teased, grinning down at her.

"I will," Hermione told him, returning his grin. Sirius leant down and kissed her gently, earning a wolf whistle from Ron. Hermione felt Sirius's grin broaden against her lips before he pulled away from her and leading her back over to the group.

"When did this happen, then?" Harry asked, grinning at his godfather.

"Last night," Ginny answered, before she could stop herself.

"That's great," Harry said happily, giving Sirius a pat on the back.

Everyone seemed quite pleased about Sirius and Hermione except Mrs Weasley, who started urging them to get on the train. They all said goodbye one last time, Sirius giving Hermione an extra long hug, before Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron boarded the train. Steam started pouring out from the train and the four of them leant out of the window, waving at Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Mrs Weasley as the train started to move, until they lost sight of them.

_This__will__be__a__challenging__and__interesting__year_, Hermione thought to herself as she flopped down in her seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ok, here is chapter 3. I do apologise for the wait and hope you all enjoy it. Please don't forget to **_REVIEW! _**Thank you kindly.

"He's _so _hot," Lavender whispered to Hermione for what had to be the twentieth time since Hermione had sat at the Gryffindor table. Lavender and Pavarti had witnessed the exchange between Sirius and Hermione on the platform and had bombarded her with questions the moment they saw her. "I can't believe he's interested in _you_," Lavender added, exchanging a superior look with Pavarti before they both fell into a quiet fit of giggles.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the pathetic comment and tried to focus on the sorting. "Shut it," Ginny hissed at Pavarti and Lavender from across the table causing the giggles to stop. They glared at Ginny and she glared back before they reluctantly turned away.

"Thanks," Hermione whispered, Ginny smiled and winked at her in response. Hermione was thankful she wouldn't be sharing a dormitory with Pavarti and Lavender this year, she had her own dormitory in the tower because she was Head Girl.

Once the last first year had been sorted into Ravenclaw, Professor McGonagall took the Sorting Hat away and Dumbledore stood, his arms spread, to greet them all. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he said, beaming around at them all. "I'm sure you are all very hungry so I won't keep you, I only wish to introduce our newest addition to the faculty, Professor Malfoy, who will be taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts," he indicated to Lucius and started to clap. There was a stony silence that greeted this announcement, Dumbledore's clapping was the only noise within the Great Hall. "Good luck, Professor Malfoy," Dumbledore said, ceasing clapping. "Now eat up," he beamed around the hall as the golden plates and goblets filled.

"_Finally_," Ron sighed from Hermione's left, beginning to fill his plate with everything he could reach.

Hermione paid him no attention, she was watching Lucius; he was speaking to Professor Snape, seemingly not bothered by his cold reception. "He doesn't seem to worried, does he?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry.

"No, I didn't imagine he would be though," Harry responded, looking up at Lucius as well. "I mean, he is a Death Eater after all."

"_Was_ a Death Eater," Hermione corrected, frowning at him.

He looked at her sceptically for a moment before shaking his head. "What does it matter how he's taking his welcome, anyway?" Harry questioned, raising his eyebrows as he stabbed a potato with his fork.

"It doesn't," Hermione responded, still frowning. "I just don't think that because we're at Hogwarts now we should forget what Dumbledore said to us." Harry made a non-committal noise, turning his attention back to his dinner. Hermione sighed and piled some roast potatoes onto her plate.

"I wonder what his lessons will be like," Ginny wondered aloud.

"Probably as enjoyable as Snape's," Harry sighed.

"I don't know, I think they'll be very interesting," Ginny said, looking at Harry. "He knows what we really need to know."

"I think Dumbledore's lost it, employing Death Eaters," Pavarti interjected, she and Lavender exchanging dark looks.

"He _isn't_ a Death Eater anymore, do you think Dumbledore would be daft enough to employ a Death Eater?" Hermione sighed in frustration, turning her gaze upon the two girls.

"How do you know that?" Lavender questioned her.

"I just know Dumbledore wouldn't let him inside this castle if he thought he still was," Hermione snapped; Lavender and Pavarti looked unconvinced.

"Wow Hermione," Lavender smirked, "you must have a thing for older wizards now. First you snog Sirius Black and now you're defending Lucius Malfoy."

Pavarti laughed loudly at this remark but Hermione just shook her head and said, "twenty points from Gryffindor."

"What?" Lavender cried in outrage. "You can't do that!"

"Actually, as Head Girl I can do that," Hermione informed her. "Have you got anything else to say?" Lavender and Pavarti glared at Hermione before turning away again, they didn't talk to Hermione for the rest of the feast, which suited her just fine.

After the feast had finished and they were dismissed from the Great Hall Ron left their group to say goodnight to Luna and Hermione followed Harry and Ginny to Gryffindor tower. It made Hermione feel a bit lonely that her best friends all had their romantic interests at school with them. Hermione found herself already missing Sirius as she laid down in her bed and fell asleep.

The next morning at breakfast Hermione, Ginny and Harry sat together at the Gryffindor table awaiting the arrival of their timetables. They didn't have to wait long, Professor McGonagall made her way towards them when she had finished organising some third years. "Potter, Granger and Weasley," she said their names as she handed them the according timetables. "Miss Weasley, I noticed you haven't decided to continue with Potions," she looked sternly at Ginny.

"Yeah, I don't really think I'll need it anymore, Professor," Ginny informed her.

"I see, well if you change your mind I will be happy to talk to Professor Snape about it," Professor McGonagall told her. "Now where is Mr Weasley?"

"He's over on the Ravenclaw table, Professor," Harry supplied, pointing him out to her.

"Thank you, Potter," she said before bustling off towards Ron.

"Yes, I have a free first thing this morning," Ginny told them, pointing out the empty space on her timetable.

"Not us, double Charms and Potions before lunch," Hermione said, comparing her own timetable with Harry's. "That's not too bad."

"Yeah it could be double Potions," Harry agreed, cringing at the thought. "But we have Defence after lunch," he added, looking down at his own timetable.

"I have double Defence before lunch," Ginny said, consulting her timetable again.

"Charms first?" Ron asked as he pulled Hermione's timetable out of her hands, he and Luna had made their way over. "Excellent, and I have a free after that."

"Why aren't you continuing with Potions?" Hermione asked him, taking her timetable back and frowning at him.

"I didn't get a high enough grade to continue," he informed her sheepishly.

"Well we should get to class," Hermione sighed, looking at Harry's watch. She stood and waited for Ron and Harry to say goodbye to Luna and Ginny before leading them towards the Charms classroom.

It was a fairly relaxed lesson, Flitwick had them practising Supersensory charms, Hermione mastered the charm within the first twenty minutes of the lesson. When the bell sounded Hermione and Harry left Ron and made their way down to the dungeons for Potions. Snape was as severe as ever, breathing down the small classes necks and setting them an extensive amount of homework. When they left the dungeons an hour later Harry was in a very poor mood.

"It could have been worse, it could have been a double lesson," Hermione attempted to soothe him as they joined Ron and Luna at the Gryffindor table.

"Bad lesson?" Ron asked as Harry flopped into the seat next to him. Harry nodded in response as he picked up some rolls. "What happened?"

"It was Potions, need I say more?" Hermione sighed.

"I like Potions," Luna informed them, looking dreamily at Harry. "You don't like Potions." It wasn't a question.

"Oh, here comes Ginny," Hermione said, pointing towards the redhead.

"I just had the most intense Defence lesson ever," Ginny said, sitting down next to Harry and smiling broadly at them.

"So he wasn't a git?" Ron asked sceptically.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but he was really good," Ginny told him, dishing herself some soup. "He was really informative, he didn't hold back on showing us things either."

"What was his lesson about?" Hermione enquired.

"Well he only took us through a rundown of what he wants to do with us this year and then he tested us on shield charms, I was the only person who could cast one strong enough to block his stunner," Ginny said, looking very happy with herself.

"He used stunners on you?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Oh yes, he said Death Eaters won't show mercy so we shouldn't expect any in his classroom," Ginny told him. Harry didn't say anything, he couldn't argue with Lucius's words. "It was more intense than our DA meetings used to be," Ginny told them all.

Hermione looked up at the staff table, where Lucius was deep in conversation with Snape, and wondered what he had planned for their coming lesson; she hoped he had more than Shield charms planned. As she watched him he glanced at her, his stormy eyes meeting her own. Lucius gave her a slightly amused smile, which she felt her lips return, before looking away from her again. "What're you looking at?" Harry asked, watching her smile.

"Nothing," Hermione replied quickly, turning her attention back to her lunch. Ginny changed the topic to Quidditch in an attempt to cheer Harry up before Defence.

Half an hour later Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting in the second row in Defence, waiting for their new Professor to greet them. Lucius's cool eyes swept the room, he was leant casually against his desk, arms folded against his chest, with a look that said all too clearly to Hermione that he was sizing them up. "Good afternoon, everyone," he finally spoke to them, his usual dangerously quiet voice was laced with a slight lightness.

Hermione was strongly reminded of Umbridge as the class mumbled back a, "good afternoon, Professor."

He smirked around at them, Hermione was sure it was supposed to be an encouraging smile but he failed to get it right. "You will not receive any paper work in my classroom, you will not be assigned essays for homework," he spoke again. Hermione gaped at him as he said this but Harry and Ron exchanged slightly impressed glances. "Do not worry, I have here a list of things you will want to know for your NEWTs," he waved his wand and the papers distributed themselves to the class. "If you want to pass your NEWTs you will take it upon your self to do the research, I'm sure, and I'm happy to read over any practice work you wish to submit to me." He caught Hermione's eye and she looked from him to the list in her hands, relief flooding through her.

"I am here to teach you how to defend yourselves," he paused and looked around at them meaningfully, "against Death Eaters." A ripple went through the class, they exchanged dark looks and murmured amongst themselves; Lucius waited for the noise to die away before speaking again. "You know that the Death Eaters are brutal, they will not show you any kind of mercy. Do not expect my lessons to be any different, I will test you as brutally. This year I will teach you," he pointed his wand at the board and a list appeared there, "all of this."

Hermione read the list on the board, they would be revisiting unforgivable curses, learning complex counter curses, perfecting their stunners and lots more. The list was both impressive and intimidating. Hermione turned her eyes to her Professor and found him looking at her. He raised his eyebrow at her, silently asking if she was impressed, she smiled weakly in return.

"I know many of you will think you are above this lesson, I'm going to be testing your shield charms," Lucius announced. Harry and Ron exchanged a grin. "I will not hold back on my stunners, they will cause you injury if you do not protect yourselves effectively. Form a line against the wall please." He waited for them to organise themselves before moving the desks against the opposite wall and standing before them. "One at a time, step forward and think _fast_," he sneered, turning his gaze upon Dean who was at the end of the line.

It was brutal to watch, Dean was able to produce a shield charm and Hermione wouldn't have called it weak but Lucius's stunner made quick work of it. The shield charm was broken almost immediately and Dean was thrown back into the wall. Lucius performed a quick _enervate _before turning his attention to the next person. Almost every shield charm was broken by Lucius, only Harry and Hermione put up shields strong enough to block his stunners. "Well, this gives you all something to think about," Lucius informed his class as the collected their bags. "I will be revisiting this next week, I hope to be less disappointed, class dismissed."

"Let's go," Ron said thickly, his nose was bleeding. He and Harry made to leave but paused when they noticed Hermione hadn't moved.

"You guys go on, I'll catch up," Hermione waved them off. They looked at her quizzically but shrugged it off and left with the rest of the class.

Hermione made her way towards Lucius's desk where he was seated looking down at some papers. She stopped in front of the desk and looked at him, wondering if he realised she was still there. "Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked, not looking up from what he was doing.

"Professor, you said you'd be happy to read over any work we submitted to you," Hermione said clearly. He finally looked up at her and leant back in his chair, his arms folding against his chest and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, I did say that," he confirmed.

"Well I was wondering if we could make an arrangement?" Hermione asked seriously.

"Of course, what did you have in mind, Miss Granger?" Lucius asked, cocking his head slightly to one side.

"Well I was hoping I could submit two essays every week," Hermione said, looking hopefully at Lucius. "I really want to pass my NEWTs, and if you're not planning on setting us any homework I'd like a consistent academic challenge from your class at least."

"I would be happy to read any essays you submit and mark them accordingly, Miss Granger," Lucius informed her. "You might be the only one of your year to get a sufficient mark for Defence," he added with a small smile.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said, relieved. Lucius said nothing more before he looked back down at his papers and Hermione took that as her cue to leave. She turned and hurried out of the room, relieved that he was willing to read her work on a regular basis.

Time passed quickly at Hogwarts and before they knew it the first Hogsmead trip was upon them. So Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna and Ginny had their names checked off by Filch and walked to the village together on Halloween. They had arranged to meet Sirius, Tonks and Remus at The Three Broomsticks and Sirius had arranged to stay in the village all weekend so that he could spend some time with Hermione.

Harry led the way to The Three Broomsticks, talking excitedly about seeing their friends. Hermione hung back, walking nervously behind the two couples as they got closer to their destination. She straightened out her clothes for the hundredth time, as she did so there was a shout up ahead of them. Looking up, Hermione saw Sirius jogging towards them, Remus and Tonks walking behind him looking amused. Harry opened his arms to hug Sirius, but Sirius ran straight past him and, practically knocking her over, caught Hermione in his arms. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled as she buried her face in his chest, feeling relieved.

"I've missed you," Sirius mumbled into her hair, before kissing her head.

"I've missed you, too," Hermione replied, tightening her hold on him.

Harry cleared his throat and Sirius pulled away, laughing, to greet his godson. "Harry, lighten up," he said as he embraced Harry quickly. Harry pushed Sirius away playfully as Remus and Tonks joined them.

"Shall we?" Remus asked, after they'd all said their hellos, indicating to the busy pub. There was a murmur of agreement and they made their way into the pub, Remus and Sirius went to order drinks while the rest found a free booth. The pub was packed and it took them a while to find one but they managed and had just sat down when Remus and Sirius returned with a tray of drinks. Remus passed everyone a drink while Sirius flopped down next to Hermione, putting an arm around her and pulling her closer to him.

"So how are you all?" Remus asked, once he had taken his seat next to Tonks. "Enjoying school?"

"Yeah, it's alright," Harry replied. There was a chatter of general agreement.

"What about Malfoy? What are his classes like?" Sirius asked, his face sour.

"Actually, he isn't so bad," Ginny piped up, leaning forward slightly.

"I think he's an excellent teacher," Hermione informed Sirius, causing his eyebrows to rise.

"Oh really?" he asked dryly.

"Hermione's his favourite," Harry put in, rolling his eyes. "He's always helping her out with NEWT stuff."

Sirius's eyes narrowed. "He'd help you as well, if you bothered to ask!" Hermione snapped at Harry, before Sirius could say anything.

"What do you mean, _helping her out_? Shouldn't he be preparing you all for your exams?" Remus asked bemusedly.

"He's teaching us how to defend ourselves properly," Ginny responded, glaring at Harry.

"He gave us a list of things we need to know for our NEWTs," Hermione explained. "It's quite informative, and as he said, anyone who wants to pass will take it upon themselves to study. He's more than happy to look at our work, he just doesn't set any, he says there's more important things for us to know."

"And I'm gathering you're the only one that's bothered with the list?" Remus asked, an amused smile on his face.

"Yes, apparently I am," Hermione replied, shooting a glance of annoyance at Harry and Ron.

"So what kind of _help_ does he provide you with?" Sirius asked, his voice as even as he could keep it.

"He goes over two papers with me a week, I think it's really good of him to sacrifice his personal time for me," Hermione told him, a bit defensively.

"Yes, it is good of him," Sirius agreed, a look from Remus telling him to let it go. "At least he isn't a git."

"Like Snape," Harry sighed.

"Unlucky for you," Ron laughed. "I'm so glad I'm not doing Potions this year."

The rest of the afternoon was enjoyable, they spent a considerable amount of gold in Honeydukes and Zonko's before leaving Tonks and Remus and returning to the castle for the Halloween feast. Hermione felt all eyes on her as she entered the hall hand in hand with Sirius. There was a buzz of gossiping around them as they approached the Gryffindor table and took their seats. Through out the feast all attention was on Sirius, who lapped it up while focusing his own attention on Hermione. Pavarti and Lavender made a point of complimenting Sirius as much as possible but Sirius brushed them off completely, making Hermione and Ginny laugh.

When the feast ended Sirius took Hermione's hand and guided her through the crowd of students and out into the grounds. "Where are we going?" Hermione asked him as he slowed his pace.

"I just wanted some actual alone time with you," Sirius replied, grinning at her as they approached the lake. "I've had to compete with everyone else all day."

"You have not had to compete," Hermione scolded him, as they reached the edge of the lake. "And I'm not supposed to be outside at night, I'm Head-"

Hermione's sentence was cut off as Sirius pressed his lips against hers. Hermione was startled by this sudden action but recovered quickly and began kissing him back. Hermione placed her hands gently on Sirius's chest and pulled at his robes, he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her against him and causing her to moan softly into his mouth. Sirius took advantage of her moan and brushed his tongue against her bottom lip, happy when she allowed him to deepen the kiss.

One of Hermione's small hands made it's way up and tangled in Sirius's hair, the other still clutching his robes. Sirius pushed Hermione back until she was wedged between him and a nearby tree; he proceeded to place a hand on her behind and lift her from the ground, she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Sirius," Hermione said breathlessly, as Sirius kissed along her jaw.

"Hmm?" he responded, moving his kisses down her neck.

"We can't do this here," Hermione told his, shifting awkwardly against his body.

Sirius looked up at her for a moment, his eyes clouded with lust. "Come back to Hogsmead with me then," he said seriously.

"I can't, Sirius," Hermione responded, trying to make her tone sharp but it came out husky. "You know I can't."

"Then..." he was thoughtful as he placed kisses on Hermione's cheeks and nose. "Room of requirement?" he suggested, hopefully.

"Ok," Hermione agreed after a minute or so, Sirius helped persuade her by turning his attention back to her neck.

Sirius put Hermione down, she stumbled slightly when he did, and took her hand, leading her back into the castle. They were in luck, the halls were void of any students, ghosts or Professors and they managed to reach the room of requirement in record time. Hermione watched Sirius walk back and forth until the door appeared and allowed him to lead her in. The room looked much like Hermione's dormitory but Hermione didn't have much time to take it in as Sirius pulled her on to the bed.

That night Hermione Granger lost her virginity to Sirius Black, who'd have thought it?


End file.
